


Yesterday's Heroes

by blueberry



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Katekyou Hitman Reborn! Kink Meme, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ten Years Later Arc, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry/pseuds/blueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera and Yamamoto still miss Tsuna even when he's standing right in front of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday's Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> [Request](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=1118728#t1118728): Tsuna sandwiched between TYL!Gokudera and TYL!Yamamoto. Or maybe just Tsuna being molested by all his TYL!guardians. WE MISSED YOU, BOSS ;o;  
> 

  
"Hi, Tsuna!"  
  
Training had lasted for hours, it had been ferociously demanding - when was Lal Mirch ever anything else? - and things had been just as tough for the past five days ... but when Tsuna was met with a smile as bright as the one Yamamoto was giving, he had to return it. "Hi, Yamamoto," he said as the training room door shut behind him, grinning tiredly and getting his hair ruffled for it. He squinted around underneath the mess being made of his hair and wondered why Yamamoto was waiting alone in the corridor.  
  
"You look beat. I'm not surprised." Yamamoto jerked a thumb at Lal Mirch marching away in the direction of the showers. "She didn't even say hi. All business, huh?"  
  
"Definitely," Tsuna said, massaging a wrist sore from the pressure of blasting flames from his gloves. He tried not to react much when Yamamoto took hold of his wrist and started massaging it for him, thumb moving in firm circles. "Where's Gokudera-kun?"  
  
"He needed to talk to Giannini about testing the base's security system. Hey, it'll be a while before supper's ready. Do you want to go relax somewhere?"  
  
They headed for a lounge a few doors down from the kitchen, sitting facing each other on the couch. Yamamoto took hold of Tsuna's other wrist too and massaged both, and something about his expression kept Tsuna from suggesting that they do something else, less awkward.  
  
"It won't be long now," Yamamoto said finally. "If Hibari's been switched, the young versions of me and Gokudera can't be far behind."  
  
Was that a relief or not? Tsuna thought instead of that morning, when Kusakabe had showed them to the younger Hibari, and smiled. "I'm glad Gokudera-kun didn't say anything to Hibari-san about being shot before the younger versions of you guys. It looked like he was dying to." Gokudera had been terribly smug. Tsuna couldn't remember this ten-years-later version grinning like that even once before today.  
  
"Ha, I'll probably have to keep him away from the older Hibari when we get sent back to ten years ago, or they'll spend all their time fighting," Yamamoto said. "And you won't be there to stop them." His hands stilled on Tsuna's wrists, then gripped and pulled him closer - and closer still, and he put his arms around Tsuna's shoulders.  
  
"Sorry," Yamamoto said with a hard-edged laugh. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tsuna reminded himself to breathe. "It's okay. I've got used to ... I know ... well, Gokudera-kun already kissed me."  
  
"He what?" Yamamoto barked, and right then Gokudera's voice echoed down the metallic corridor. Well, he never was very far away, these days.  
  
"Is the Tenth here?" The sound of footsteps and gusty sniffs came closer. The sniffing changed to a purr and Uri walked into the room.  
  
"Good job, Uri!" Gokudera came after, patting the leopard on the rump, and his eyes fixed on Tsuna with the relief that was one of the hardest things to get used to. Then Gokudera let his field of vision expand and saw how they were sitting, Tsuna held to Yamamoto.  
  
"Yamamoto! What the fuck!" he hissed, and the tone of his voice made Uri growl in a you-look-like-lunch way.  
  
" _You_ kissed him," Yamamoto said, and Gokudera reeled back, horrified.  
  
"I wasn't complaining!" Tsuna said, waving his hands. "And - and anyway, it was actually on my ring. Gokudera-kun grabbed my ring..." At the last second, bending abruptly to aim away from Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna had blushed so much the next time he had to light the sky ring for training that Lal Mirch had thought he'd done up a fever.  
  
"But you think he was going to kiss you, right?" Yamamoto said mutinously. "Gokudera, we agreed about this."  
  
"Agreed to what?" Tsuna said, but at the same time Gokudera said, "Shut up," in such a dead voice that Tsuna stopped trying to glare at both of them at once.  
  
"Shut up, Yamamoto." Gokudera's head bent, but his shaggy ten-years-later haircut wasn't long enough to hide the look on his face. Yamamoto didn't breathe for a moment - Tsuna was close enough to feel how still he went, and clenched his fists painfully tight and wondered what he could possibly say or do.  
  
"Tsuna. Can I kiss you too?" said Yamamoto.  
  
"Buh!" said Tsuna, because he wouldn't have thought of that. But ... it would show that he was okay with that kind of thing and then Gokudera wouldn't feel guilty.  
  
"Tsuna?" Yamamoto stroked his arms gently, but Tsuna recognised it as yet another way of being desperate not to let go. And Gokudera's head came up, eyes focusing sharply on them.  
  
"I don't mind. I..." Tsuna caught the scent of Yamamoto's aftershave and breathed in. "...I've been _waiting_..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Yamamoto and Gokudera waited for him all the time; outside his training room, outside the bathroom if he took a long bath, staying at the table when they finished eating before him. They always waited, and accompanied him everywhere - except when he went to bed. Each night they watched him walk down the corridor to his bedroom until the door shut behind him. He'd started to suspect that they still wanted to come with him, and then he'd wondered what he'd do if it happened. Then he'd wanted them to.  
  
He turned to face Yamamoto and braced himself with a hand on his shoulder, but Yamamoto pushed him down so that his spine arched and they were chest to chest, making Tsuna feel his own skin all over.  
  
Yamamoto sure wasn't shy. His tongue swept into Tsuna's mouth as a hand travelled up his back to hold his head in place. Tsuna swallowed noises and Yamamoto's spit, and Gokudera said " _Tenth_ ," like it was ripped out of his throat.  
  
Dammit! Was he upset? Tsuna pulled away from Yamamoto with a wet pop that made his ears burn as he turned around, and then his heart started thudding as he saw Gokudera doing what he'd learned to do best: the details business. Uri was already recalled to its box, and Gokudera walked to the door to shut and lock it with two decisive clicks. Yamamoto made a noise of appreciation.  
  
Gokudera looked over his shoulder. "Tenth?" he said, with way too much in that word, like always, always.  
  
"Say yes," Yamamoto said hopefully, stroking his arms again.  
  
"Yeah," Tsuna muttered, one hand creeping over the couch because he thought it might look stupid to hold it out to Gokudera, but he wanted to. Yamamoto chuckled in satisfaction, and Gokudera came and sat on the couch, leaning towards Tsuna without touching him. Yet.  
  
"May I?" he said.  
  
Tsuna almost shut his eyes at the tenderness on Gokudera's face. It seemed private. He fixed his gaze on the neat knot of Gokudera's tie and buried one hand in the spiky tufts of hair at the top of his neck. He grinned in elation at the reaction this caused, Gokudera moving closer those few centimetres in quick jerks and starts - and then _nearly ate his face off_.  
  
Tsuna swore in shock but the kiss went on, an artful move of Gokudera's tongue turning the spluttering into deeper kisses. The zip of Tsuna's hoodie squealed as it got yanked down and hands rubbed his chest through his t-shirt - then only one hand, the other making the zip of his jeans give that little metal squeal and closing around his cock so fast it was like getting hard from confusion.  
  
"Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, laughing and groaning as Tsuna wrenched away and fell back into him. "Too much!"  
  
Tsuna panted, feeling his spine dig into Yamamoto's stomach and chest. Before things could go wrong he grabbed Gokudera's shirt to show him he should stay close.  
  
"Yes," Gokudera said, "I'm sorry, thank you, yes, Tenth..." He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and then cleaned Tsuna's face, and kissed him this time with drawn-out gentleness.  
  
"Gokudera-kun, it's okay," Tsuna said as soon as he had the breath. Gokudera smiled like he'd already guessed that (a few things were better about the world ten years later - Gokudera actually knew what he meant now, most of the time, rather than hearing only what he wanted to) and nodded. He rubbed soothingly over Tsuna's chest and shoulders, and Yamamoto nuzzled his neck.  
  
If they were trying to calm him down, it wasn't working. Even the low-intensity petting kept Tsuna acutely aware that his fly was open.  
  
"What do you want?" Yamamoto said in his ear.  
  
Tsuna lifted his hands hesitantly, then put them on Yamamoto's and drew them between his legs. Yamamoto made a happy hum of appreciation, and Tsuna became aware that Yamamoto was getting hard, _big_ against his back. He shuddered.  
  
"We can do more than that," Gokudera suggested, and a grin curled his mouth. "We can do _better_."  
  
"Yeah," Yamamoto said eagerly. "Gokudera, you—oh, yeah."  
  
It was a total mystery why Yamamoto sounded so pleased. Tsuna was the one getting his dick sucked. Gokudera's mouth was soft and hot and smoothly slick, immediate and uncompromising. Tsuna also didn't know why he couldn't scream.  
  
"Fuck into his mouth," Yamamoto said, and Tsuna's locked jaw went slack around the sound of a long groan. His hands clutched at his hips to keep them under control.  
  
"Don't worry, Gokudera's done it before." Yamamoto grabbed Tsuna's wrists and pulled them away. "Go ahead. He's good at it."  
  
"I _know_ ," Tsuna snapped, because it was basically all he knew currently.  
  
Yamamoto snickered. "Yeah. So go ahead. Do it."  
  
His hips jerked forwards an unstoppable fraction of an inch, the thought too much to resist. The shape of Gokudera's tongue remoulded around him and the ridges on the roof of his mouth made him feel insane.  
  
There was no protest at all from Gokudera, only an earnest quirk of concentration in his brow and his head tilting to take more, the rhythm he made in his mouth changing so that Tsuna couldn't help but do it again, and keep on doing it. He moved as slow as he could manage, sore wrists jerking in Yamamoto's loose grip.  
  
"Sorry," Tsuna gasped. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't say that," Yamamoto said, his voice raw. "Don't _you_ say that. Hey, here—" He stuck two fingers in Tsuna's mouth like they were a treat.  
  
Tsuna almost bit him in distraction, but managed to keep the clench of his teeth gentle. He took up a rhythm of sucking and biting that matched the movements of Gokudera's mouth, and the arm Yamamoto had put around his waist clutched uncomfortably tight.  
  
Tsuna slumped, dizzy and gasping, and Gokudera glanced up smugly. Then he gave this wonderful muffled yell full of vibrations and - "What? No!" Tsuna whined, because _how could that mouth move away?_  
  
"What are you doing?" Gokudera snarled, yanking Yamamoto's fingers from Tsuna's mouth.  
  
"Getting ready," Yamamoto said. "Obviously."  
  
"The Tenth is too young for that!"  
  
"No way!" Tsuna said. _Definitely_ not, not when he was so close. He still went red at the shock on Gokudera's face and at Yamamoto hugging him.  
  
"Tsuna wants to," Yamamoto said, sounding terribly pleased.  
  
Gokudera was blushing too, and trying not to look pleased. "Tenth," he said gently, stroking Tsuna's cheek. "It'll hurt."  
  
He was saying that with his lips red and shiny from letting Tsuna's cock into him, and he expected it to work? Tsuna dug his fingers into Yamamoto's muscled legs and groaned in frustration. "Gokudera-kun!"  
  
"Come on," Yamamoto said, gripping Tsuna's face and tilting up his chin. "Can you say no to this face?"  
  
Tsuna glared at what he could see of Yamamoto - just fingers - and then looked at Gokudera after all, feeling put upon. "We can..." he tried. "You know ... anything. Just. Please."  
  
Gokudera kissed him, and then stood and said, "Not with spit." He looked at Yamamoto. "We'll get the proper stuff if we're going that far. The Tenth has to enjoy it. We're going to be _careful_."  
  
"Can we go to bed?" Tsuna asked quickly, while he had the courage and before Gokudera changed his mind.  
  
"O~oh," said Yamamoto. "Oh yeah? So you want us there, in your bed..." He pressed a kiss to Tsung's cheek. "Have you thought about that before? It'll be a tight fit, haha—" and he squeezed with his legs. Tsuna wondered how he could have got used to that hot hardness against his backside.  
  
"We're not carrying you out of here, Yamamoto, get up," Gokudera said, taking Tsuna's hand and pulling him off the couch. Tsuna grabbed at his open trousers with a spike of embarrassment. He was astonished at how heavy it felt between his legs and stumbled dizzily all the way to the bedroom; they said to go to theirs, where the two single beds were pushed together. Tsuna was grateful in a weird way to see it, because in spite of how everything in the world had gone wrong, Gokudera and Yamamoto had each other.  
  
They had him too. They had to know that, as he hitched his leg over Gokudera's hip and opened to Yamamoto's thick, slick-hot cock and ground his own against Gokudera's, thrust together into the tight circle made by Gokudera's hands as his fingers tried to find that spot inside Gokudera that Yamamoto had found inside him. When he came way too soon he told them to keep going, and Gokudera kissed him so he wouldn't beg, and they went on until he was hurting hard and then blessedly unwound all over again.  
  
Gokudera whispered into his ear. "Thank you."  
  
"You know he thinks it's weird when you say that," Yamamoto said, though Tsuna was sure the words had been too soft for him to actually hear. (They'd probably all got really good at guessing things about each other.) He reached over Tsuna to rub Gokudera's shoulder in random, generalised comfort. Gokudera automatically shrugged his hand off, and lowered his face against Tsuna's neck for long moments before settling back on the bed, coaxing Tsuna to sprawl against him.  
  
"We missed you, Boss," Yamamoto said quietly, some explanation and some apology in his voice.  
  
"Don't have to," Tsuna pointed out, stretching, moving against both of them, and smiled as Yamamoto's arm went around him.  
  
The three of them drifted to sleep on a long sigh of relief.


End file.
